A Most Joyous Occasion
by kitelester
Summary: The Hero of Twilight and Princess Zelda, can you imagine a more perfect match? After the events of Twilight Princess, Zelda and Link have decided on a political marriage of convenience. As the big day draws nearer, Link and Zelda find themselves wondering if they've made the right choice. My very first story, please give it a chance! LoZ isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please let me know if you would like the prequel and sequel to this story. The prequel details the how and why of this story.**

A Most Joyous Occasion

Zelda

Just four months ago Twilight plagued this land. Many towns in my kingdom would never be the same.

"Well, princess? Royal Blue or Midnight Blue?"

Two tuxes, alike in cut and style were being held out to me. Both were handsome and dignified.

The tailor rose her eyebrows expectantly when I didn't answer.

"Perhaps... Perhaps Link should wear his Hero's garb. The citizens just love it." Link's garb was a symbol in its own right, perhaps there was nothing quite as fitting for the occasion.

"But Princess, this is your wedding day! He can't show up raggedy!" The tailor shook her head at my foolishness. "He must wear a tux. It's tradition!"

"I suppose... I'm not sure what I want yet. I'll get back to you." I smiled at the portly tailor, who sighed and set the tuxes down carefully.

I left the room with an empty excuse, glad to have a break from the busyness of planning a wedding. I felt bad leaving. So many of my family and loyal subjects were spending all their days planning for my wedding. It was selfish to not give an answer on the colors for the wedding.

I made my way to the stables, where Link would be. He was brushing his steed Epona, as usual. He was much taller then me, and broader in the shoulders. He had large, rough hands, the kind accustomed to work. He weaved his fingers into a particularly nasty tangle, loosening it expertly.

The tailor's words rang in my head. _He can't look raggedy _she had said. Link looked anything but raggedy. He looked rugged maybe. But not ragged. The forest green of his clothes, his straw hair, his sky blue eyes… he looked like the Goddess had cut a piece of nature right from Creation and threaded it together.

As my gaze went back to his eyes, I couldn't help but see the longing way he stared at Epona.

"Thinking about running off, Link?" I joked, knowing I was right.

Link

I had, indeed, been thinking about running off. I hadn't even realized that's what I'd been doing until the princess mentioned it.

I knew she was there. She hadn't been trying to conceal her presence or anything, but the second I was no longer alone I had been aware. I hadn't been snuck up on in a long time. Yet another reminder that I was not made for cushy castle life. I had been crafted for dungeons, forests, deserts… wide open plains and perilous cliffs. I was never meant to be a prince; fretted upon by servants and protected by guards. I was made to switch from serene contemplation to fight or flight within a moment.

Being surrounded by guards, politicians, royals, nobles, servants, and others all day was... Unnerving. So was being sedentary.

In response to Zelda's inquiry, I turned and smiled, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

She smiled knowingly.

I wasn't the only one who wanted to escape.

Zelda

"I know, I know." And I did know. I reached over to Epona, giving her a few gentle pats. I sighed, and then backed up a few steps. "Would you like to wear your Hero's garb for the wedding, or a tux?"

Link considered for a moment, looking at his green uniform. He hasn't parted with it except for the occasional wash or fix.

"It's okay if you want to wear the Hero's garb-I know the peasants love seeing you in it." And that is why we're getting married, I added silently. For the peasants, and the nobles, and everyone else.

Link furrowed his brows, considering.

"How about I show you the tuxes? The colors for the wedding are blue and silver it's tradition. The only snag is I can't seem to decide which kind of blue I want yet." I felt silly saying it. Unable to decide what kind of blue? I could see the amused confusion in Link's eyes and his unspoken question—how many blues are there?

Link's smile was polite when he put down the brush and followed me to the dressing room. I wondered if I'd ever see a genuine smile.

Link

Although I didn't want to wear some stuffy tux that I could barely move in, I tried on both. I felt the fabric and looked in the mirror; I didn't look like myself.

I looked like a royal, not a hero. The thick material covered all my muscles and scars neatly. My daily garb was thin and frayed. It showed each curve of my muscle and exposed several scars. I could move easily in it. My green clothes were made for the same thing I was: battle.

"Well, Link? The one you have on is called Midnight Blue. The other one was called Royal Blue."

Zelda

Link had a firm grip on his emotions, as did I. But I saw it. It flashed through his eyes for just a moment. He was reminded of her.

I set the Royal blue tux down, and he made no move for it. He stared in the mirror, thinking thoughts I'd never know. This continued until a messenger came for me.

"I'll be back later, Link. Whatever you decide, it's fine with me."

Link

Midnight blue. It shouldn't be painful, but of course it was. I'd never see Midna again. I wouldn't even have the chance to find out how we felt for each other, if we felt for each other.

That door was closed forever. I'd searched for three months for a new door—a window even. But there was none. Her parting words were just another joke. I'd never know if there was more to us then allies of convenience.

I changed back to my regular clothes and headed off for one of the back gardens. These were often unoccupied and therefore perfect for my use. I was going to become a wolf. The Goddess had granted me this desire, though my true hearts desire would never be fulfilled.

I saw the correlation. I always became a beast when I thought of Midna. I knew it was a way to feel close to the former imp, but that she was still far beyond my reach.

I made my way through the expansive castle and down to the garden. As I saw the small trees and flora of the garden I momentarily missed my home, and the majestic forest that surrounded it. I'd barely left the castle since the princess and I agreed on the marriage. I wondered briefly if the forests was something I should add to the list of bygone pleasures.

As a wolf, I could see and feel things in a much simpler way. I stretched my muscles a bit, and chased squirrels and other small animals around the garden. Things were so much easier like this.

Zelda

I could see Link through my window. I'd been called away for some menial business, and had decided to take a breather in my quarters before returning to Link. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the gardens below my window.

Link was in wolf form, running happily through the small trees. I smiled as I watched him, and happy he had a chance to stretch his legs. Other then sparring with the occasional guard or soldier, all of whom were no match for him, Link had no opportunity to get his heart pumping.

Especially since he and I are not in love. The entire affair was for the citizens. For them to have a reason to celebrate, to let go of all the heartbreak of the past and just be happy.

They all expected us to be in love. After all, Link had risked his life to save me. Why else would he risk life and limb? The truth was so far from that.

We are friends, yes. Barely. We have mutual respect, but in reality we know very little of each other. Link hadn't really been trying to save me, I'm sure. He'd been trying to save the kingdom, which included his own home village.

To everyone but us, it seemed like the perfect match. Us being in love made so much sense to everyone else.

I looked back down at Link. He'd caught a squirrel lightly in his mouth, careful not to hurt it. He'd turned up excitedly to look up at his back.

He then looked crestfallen, if a wolf can look crestfallen, and let the squirrel go. He tossed his large head back, and howled at the sky.

Link

I made my way back to my room, now human, and decided to just wear my Hero's garb to the wedding. The peasants would eat that up.

As I entered I saw Zelda coming from the other way.

"Have you decided, Link?"

Have I? Have I really given up on finding Midna? What about Ilia? We'd always been friends, and before all of this started, I'd sort of thought…

I hold up the Royal Blue tux. I'd made my decision. I was marrying the Princess of Hyrule. I have to abandon all my past fantasies.

Zelda

I'm not in love with anyone else. I don't disliked Link. I always knew I'd have a marriage for politics. There was no reason not to for me. I was perfectly content with this turn of events.

As for Link… Sometimes he just looked so forlorn. If I had been a bit more immature my pride would be hurt, but I understood. Link had always thought he'd marry for love. He beat Ganondorf, saved Hyrule, and what was his reward?

A forced marriage with a complete stranger.

Well, not really forced. We'd talked it over together and decided it'd be the best thing for the kingdom. The council had practically wept with joy when we'd announced it.

It hadn't taken long at all to change the law so that I, as princess, could marry not exclusively princes but distinguished Heroes as well.

I couldn't help but wonder how things would be different, who I'd have ended up marrying if twilight had never come for Hyrule.

But it had. And that was that.

Link

I'd been a man possessed. It wasn't just that my village was threatened, or that Hyrule was in danger. I'd needed to save the princess. I'd had an all consuming NEED to save her. I hadn't really understood it. I half expected to be in love with her when this was all over.

But I wasn't. I felt slightly jaded. I wanted to understand why. I studied texts and history; I studied the heroes of old that had worn my same clothes. I had dreams about them, and finally realized.

It was fate. Fate or destiny or the gods had controlled me, my desires. They had made me need the princess, but they hadn't made me love her. And once I'd saved her, the fire was gone, and in its place, a quiet desire to see Midna again replaced it.

Now I'd never know if I'd really fallen for Twili Princess. I'd never be able to explore the feelings I might have had for her. I couldn't know if I was simply a means to an end for her, or something more.

But... It's okay. I'm doing what's best.

I'm doing what I have always done and will always do.

I will keep the kingdom safe.

Zelda

It's today. We get married today. I look stunning, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm sure Link looks wonderful as well. Most of the kingdom is here, in front of the castle, swarming for a look at the royal wedding.

I am excited despite myself. Maybe we'd learn to love each other, as my parents had. I hope we do.

Link

This is it. I could still grab Epona and ride for all I'm worth. I could wolf out and jump out the window. I could-

But I won't. I can leave but I'm choosing to stay. I glance at myself in the mirror. I have a decorative sword at my side-wouldn't be much use in a fight, but it looks pretty cool. I gather my courage once more, and followed the attendant that is outside my door.

Thousands of cheering peasants, servants, nobles, and foreign dignitaries crowd the plaza. I see friends near the front, and people I'd met on my journeys. They all looked so happy for me. I grinned back, truly happy.

I realize they're happiness is my happiness. I fought for them. I live for them. I would stay for them, to.

I see Zelda enter to the sound of an orchestra. The crowd dies down, and stands respectfully.

I am marrying for love. Not love for Zelda, not yet. But for the love I hold for every one of my friends out in the crowd.

Zelda

My parents wedding had been arranged. They'd known from an early age who they would be marrying. It had taken time, but they'd eventually fallen in love with each other, and I knew they loved me as well.

As I thought about this, I saw Link. I didn't just look at his strong build or handsome features. I looked at him, at his gentle eyes. I saw his mouth curve into a genuine smile, and I knew right then that we would be happy, truly happy together.

**A/N: Thank you for reading until the end. If you would like the sequel, please let me know. As a teaser of sorts, let's just say… Midna isn't as far away as Link thinks she is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"Princess Zelda, something must be done." Councilman Jae looked at me as if expecting me to have a solution tucked in my boots.

I hold back a sigh of annoyance.

"Which is why I've brought this to the council's attention. You have all the real decision making power here." Whoops, that wasn't supposed to be out loud.

"Princess Zelda, we are here to act for you until such time as you ascend the throne. So please work with us." Jae looks flustered.

"I for one think that your worries are unfound, princess Zelda, councilman Jae. So the people are uneasy. It's to be expected after such a dark time. They will sort through it themselves."

"Here, here"

"You're wrong. This has grown past unease. There have been violent outbreaks all across the land, for the Goddess's sake." I'm getting emotional now. I take a breath. "Emissaries from the Zora's, Goron's, the Gerudo… they all say the same thing. There's fear in the land."

"What would you have us do? Make a law that all citizens are read a bedtime story? Princess Zelda, there is nothing to be done. There is nothing that needs to be done. Short of having the Hero of Twilight visit every home in the land and assure the inhabitants thereof that there is no reason to be afraid, nothing is going to-"

I stopped listening. Several more councilman started speaking, all with their own opinions.

The Hero of Twilight. He was the people's symbol. He traveled among the entire land, met more people of every country I'd ever be able to.

"Yes, yes. I must excuse myself, council. I thank you for yet another lesson in the uselessness of bureaucracy." I leave before any of the councilmen can take offense.

The Hero of Twilight. What has he been up to all this time?

**A/N: This was just a brief little explanation of Zelda's reasoning in seeking out Link. "A Most Joyous Occasion" is continued in the sequel titled "Given the Chance" If you have any questions feel free to ask me. **


End file.
